


Christmas Costumes

by misura



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto's been busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisydiversions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/gifts).



> no wedding invitations, but I did manage to include some blushing. <3
> 
> happy holidays!

"Sei-chan, don't you think Subaru makes the most _adorable_ reindeer?" Hokuto asked, while Subaru struggled with what he assumed to be his 'antlers'- they had little Christmas lights attached to them that made him feel terribly conspicuous.

"Subaru-kun always looks adorable in your creations, my dear Hokuto-chan," Seishirou replied, as Subaru had known he would. "Alas, that I will never find out how he might look out of them."

"I could just wear - " Subaru started, spotting a glimmer of hope.

"Not until your wedding night!" Hokuto sighed. "I know it's hard on you, Sei-chan, but we must think of Subaru's reputation."

Subaru decided not to argue that being spotted by potential clients while wearing a reindeer costume might cause a certain amount of damage to his reputation as well. Reasoning with Hokuto was never something that seemed to end well.

"Seishirou-san," he said, instead. Reasoning with _Seishirou_ did not seem to end well very often either, but throwing himself on Seishirou's mercy might at least get him out of the costume.

"You really do look very cute." Seishirou smiled at him. It was a nice, open, friendly smile - nothing at all to get embarrassed about.

Subaru still felt himself flush. "T-thank you. But - "

"But you did promise me I could take you out to dinner tonight, and it really would not do for everyone else in the restaurant to spend their entire evening envying me for having a much cuter date than they do, even if it would be the truth."

"As always, you are entirely too considerate, Sei-chan," Hokuto said. "If I had a date as cute as Subaru, I'd want to show them off to everyone, and bask in other people's jealousy."

"One day, I am sure you will, my dear future sister-in-law."

"Well, obviously." Hokuto looked thoughtful. "I do have something else that may be suitable for dinner."

"I've made reservations for eight o'clock, so there's plenty of time left."

Hokuto beamed. "In that case, why don't I show you some other things as well?"


End file.
